The Doppelganger's dregs
by Mayomachine
Summary: After a dreadful incident a boy is killed by his own doppelganger he wakes up in a strange place he doesn't recognize. Where he sets out to find out just what happened to him.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

 **The Doppelganger**

You'd never think something like Doppelganger could exist let alone be so malicious. I thought they were just bad omens but them seem to be evil, murderous spirits. At least my doppelganger killed me. I can't speak for every doppelganger out there, so let's hope I just got unlucky. I don't seem to be in Heaven which is expected, and I don't seem to be in Hell which is expected? Of course it's expected, but if I didn't think I was going to Heaven than where would I have gone? Questions for other dead people I suppose. But many people here seem to be alive. It was up to me to find out just where _here_ is. Strange stands lined the path I woke up on, all bringing some twisted version of original fair favorites to the table. Such as dead gold fish catching, and crystallized soul candy, and many more all of which seemed to be a bit to genuine for their own good.

"Young man tell me what you need and I won't fail to deliver!", was suddenly screamed into my ear by a gruff looking man working at one of the stalls.

"May you tell me where I am?", I said as politely as I could muster.

"Why you're at the Road of Liminality. More importantly you're at my wish granting stand!", That only brought up more questions like what in the world is the Road of Liminality?! He didn't even specify a country or town or anything like that. "Come on now any wish will do, I don't want you holding up the line!", I suppose he was right, it's not like I wanted trouble. So I got out of the way as soon as possible.

"Um, no thanks on the wish all I needed was the name of where I am, So I'll be on my way.". I never expected anything like that to push the stall owner into fight or flight mode. Before I knew it he jumped over his stall counter and pulled me in.

"Now listen to me young man and listen well. An opportunity like this comes up but just once in a life time. Now do you have a wish or not?", for the first time after meeting this man he wasn't shouting, and it was strangely intimidating. In situations like this it's best to respond with even more aggression.

"Now listen to me you old fuck! I don't want any gift from you!". That is about as far as false courage would go. My only option was to push with all my might and run into the woods. Turns out I must be stronger than I thought because I pushed him through the counter of his stall. After standing still for a moment and marveling at what I just did, I remembered my plan and bolted into the woods.

So now I'm lost, I suppose it's better than what ever that creepy guy had in plan for me. I've been trying to find a town but I can't hear any car, trains, or planes nor have I heard anything like that. I'm probably in some kind of back water area, the people running those stands looked pretty old fashion. There's also no light pollution the sky's lit up with all kinds of stars. It'd be really wonderful if the air wasn't humid, dying in Colorado I'm used to nice, cold, dry air. Unfortunately the area I'm in right now is quite humid, not only do I feel 5 pounds heavier I can also feel the mildew gathering in my lungs. Even with all that's happening I feel fine I'm not very hungry or tired even. I am lost though , the bamboo all around me shoots high into the sky and the only thing I catch a glimpse of is the moon every now and then. I feel like I'm going in circles, I've only been flowing animal paths. I'm still full of hope and ambition.

I'm still lost! God's sake this is a true nightmare. Not only has the Moon set but the star light is completely blocked by the bamboo, speaking of bamboo there is too much of it and it all looks the same. Maybe if I scream someone or some thing will come to me and then I'll cross that bridge. "I'm Lost!", ...it really is hopeless isn't it? Even though I'm still not hungry or tired for some reason. I'll take a little rest before I die for the second time.

"Do you need help mister?", wait a minute I really have been saved. I guess I should count my lucky stars. I'll start with a, thank you, and, yes of course.

"Why than-", **CLOCK.** Oh my god I've never been in more pain than right now it's like I just got hit by a frying pan that was ripped off of the stove. Just play it cool this person is dangerous go with what they say and be submissive and I'll be fine.

"What in the fuck is wrong with you!?", well I fucked that up right away.

"Listen to me, I know you're a spirit, so quit trying to pull a fast one on me.". I have no idea what this person is talking about, so I'll move on like all this never happened.

"First off, excuse me? Second off, I'm sorry?", oh yeah now that's real slick just won this delinquent over like that. In fact now that I get a look at her she's kind of weird. A white button up with red overalls both of which are covered in little slips of paper. She also has super long, completely white hair and red eyes but it could just be a costume. "What's with the getup?".

"What's with your getup? An all Grey track suit, how could such an old creature be so boring?", old? I'm like eighteen, it's not like I sprouted any grays, or do I just look old? " Tell me your name, _spirit_.", such a cold command.

"Well, if you must know it's Weber Fuchs.". After that the girl in front of me was quite surprised. Almost like she expected something more mystifying, she must have hoped for someone who is more of a big name.

"Pretty simplistic name for a doppelganger." now what madness is she spewing?

"No you see I was killed by a doppelganger, but I myself am not a doppelganger. How did you come to doppelganger anyway?", I feel like this answer isn't going to be good.

"Your eyes are like big round mirrors; I remember reading that doppelgangers without a disguise reflect everything around them which is why the forest has been tricky tonight. You've been reflecting my normal path and setting it backwards.", man this girl really knows how to confuse me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Even if you are right I'm not doing anything on purpose.", maybe going a long with what this girl says isn't the best idea. She really could have sent me flying with her original attack. Even if I am a deadly spirit that can't be trusted it's not like I even know how to retaliate.

"Now I'll introduce myself and you'll do everything I tell you to. I am Fujiwara no Mokou, I am the one who is going to lead you out of this forest. I'm leading you out of here because you're a pain and you'll just make this place more dangerous to humans.", she says that as if she isn't a human. I would bring that up to her but a searing beam of light has just pierced her chest.

"Christ sake! Are you all right?!", for how strong she seemed she just collapsed like a bag of bricks. Suddenly deciding to care about someone never goes well. As I closed in to see if she was okay I felt another sudden beam of light destroy the back of my leg and the tendon that connected my knee with the rest of my leg was ruined. If Fujiwara's fist felt like a frying pan than I felt like fire had gained a body and struck me like a whip. Now that both of us have fallen the thing that has done this is surely coming towards the both of us. I'm still crawling towards Fujiwara even thought the beams of light going past us even now are the size of propane canisters. Her wound isn't nearly that big though it's almost as if she has started healing. "Fujiwara are you alive?", I wish I could have said that louder; My wound has really knocked the air out of me but she should have heard me.

"Why of course she is, the Hourai elixir is still resting calmly in her liver. You on the other hand seem to be a tight spot. This tight spot is my fault but I'll bring you to the best doctor I know.", well that's nice of her I think.

"What about Fujiwara? Will she be brought as well?, again I should just stop caring about this person.

"Oh she'll be fine trust me she's taken even worse injuries.", whether or not that's calming to hear is impossible to find out, just who is this Fujiwara? Also being taken to the best doctor she knows also includes being dragged through the dirt like some fire wood. I'm just going to keep my mouth shut. Hopefully this girl does the same.

Finally, after who know how long We arrived at some strange secluded building some where is this bamboo forest. I was brought to a room where some strange girls in bunny ears took my blood pressure and all that. It's a very unnerving experience I felt like I was in some bizarre massage parlor. But that's over now and the doctor is here. Lucky me, The doctor is perfectly normal, in fact, almost overly kind to fault. I told many of her attendants that I had no money on me they said that the doctor rarely cares about payments.

"Ah I understand now.", I looked up in a daze at the doctor what ever pain killers they jammed into me were working their magic.

"What is it?", again I feel like I won't get on good answer today.

"Magic can do this type of damage if you don't have you're guard up. For a spirit like your self to get so damaged I'm surprised.", once again I guess I really am some ghost but Fujiwara called me a doppelganger. So maybe I was the doppelganger all along the only one who has been tricked was me. "It makes sense you're just the shell of a doppelganger.".

"Wait a minute what?", so I'm not even good enough to be the real thing? This day is terrible for my self esteem.

"You see, when a doppelganger is beaten it sheds its' disguise. Much like when a snake sheds its' skin. It's the best way to increase their numbers after all it's not like a human can kill a doppelganger so easily. Anyway I'll be keeping you here for about a week and with some basic treatment you'll be good enough to walk, I'll have Mokou lead you out of the woods also. It's up to you on how to find my payment of course.", man this is a lot to suddenly drop on someone or maybe this world is a lot different than I thought. This might be similar to being told you have a cold. " Now please go with my student, Reisen, here she'll get you to your room and put you to sleep for the operation. Don't look her in the eyes please you will reflect her ability back at her and she can't get you ready when she's like that.".

"So how much will this cost me?", I feel like Reisen will give a good answer.

"Doctor Yagokoro normally just makes spirit patients do something for her a a human couldn't so she'll probably just send you to get some dangerous ingredient for her medicines.", well that's calming. "Count backwards from ten to zero for me, won't you?".

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, thre-.".

"Doctor he is ready for you!"

"Thank you, Udongein, I'm going to need a lot of disinfectant, if you could grab some it would be wonderful."

 **AN: I just wanted write some thing on Touhou. In all honesty I have no idea where this is going or, like how to add chapters. It's a real mess but, I going to keep going until I feel like shouldn't anymore.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

 **Hospitalization and Regulation**

A week has passed so I'm finally being led out of the forest. The whole situation was uncomfortable to say the least. I was visited about eight times, three of those eight I was given strange pamphlets with how to play, "Danmaku", and whose toes I shouldn't step on. It all went in one ear and then left through the other. I was too busy trying to understand that I wasn't human anymore. Except one time my visitor stuck around until I made a few, "Spell cards", which are supposed to help me but I don't think I'll ever need to use these things, I just gave them fancy names and moved on.

"Weber I have your to-do list. Be sure to get these items and bring them to Mokou.", right I still have to pay the doctor back. Reisen has been reminding me everyday since I arrived. It's not bad to have someone I can't stare in the eyes, it prevents a lot of awkward situations from happening. There was one weird thing, the only time they feed me, all they brought was some rare, and I mean really rare, meat. I was told it was more than safe to eat. "You're a spirit, this would never get you sick.", which makes me wonder what will get me sick. I just ate my meal in silence, I was too scared to really bring any questions up. "Also here is a prescription of Butterfly Dream Pills, you might need them if you keep your current attitude.".

"So, what are these like anti-depressants. Sorry but, I think I'll go without them.", I always have hated pills no matter how big or small I would rather have a headache for eight hours straight than take like two Advil. People may think that's childish. I would say the same but, whatever no one has brought it up yet.

"Well, you will take them and you will take them all.", I guess I can't argue with that. I know that in this type of situation it's best to just do what the doctor says.

"... Okay I will.", for this whole time we've been making eye contact by accident. I hope nothing happens to her. The way Fujiwara explained it to me was that I just reflect everything but that seems too good to be true I guess I'll experiment some day. "I should be going now this list has some easy stuff so I'll be back soon." I'm getting out of here before something regrettable happens. Stuff now a days seems to get worse the more I linger around.

"Hey, Fujiwara are you here?" I hope she is near I don't know how long it'll take to get out of the woods much less find the five monitors I need to pay the doctor back. Maybe she'll help me with finding the stuff but she didn't seem to like me, and I'm the reason she got blasted in the chest. Which still has me lost, she should be completely trashed.

"Yeah yeah, I'm ready to go if you are. The trail is really just a rabbit trail so if your leg is ready we'll go right away.", turns out she is directly to my left out of my field of view. At least I didn't start shouting like a mad man.

"Well I was going to ask you if you could help me with paying the doctor back. If you want to leave right away then that's fine.", she's not to my left I've been trying to make eye contact with this small wooden chair for like three seconds. Is she to my right? Is she behind me? I guess I'll just do a three hundred sixty degree turn until I know for a fact where she is. Ninety degrees, still not there. One hundred eighty degrees, now there's a hand on my shoulder. And a face that is disappointed and terrified is all I can see.

"Are you sure you're ready to leave?". I guess it's a bit early in me knowing this person to do something as freakish as that.

"Uh yeah I'm just golden. Everything is in place and in good condition.", but I wonder if she's even going to acknowledge my question? I mean if you can shrug off a hole in your chest you probably don't care about five computer screens.

"I'll tell you where to go and when to come back. Other wise you're by yourself.", so she says but it's not like I have a map. The doctor did give me an entire note pad when she gave me the list so I guess I should start taking notes.

"All right, hold on a second though, I want to take some notes.".

"You can read and write? That's surprising most new spirits are oblivious when it come to stuff like that or just refuse to learn.". Now that's something that I can't let slide. Do I really seem so green that I wouldn't even be able to understand writing. I'll prove to her what's what, I'll show her my cunning and wit. She'll be blown back by my poetic knowledge.

"Yeah I can.", well I guess I won't blast her back just now. Or maybe my fragile self esteem was shattered, and I'm simply recoiling from shock.

"Well all you should need to do is go to a little store across from these woods called Kourindou. If you can't get everything you need from there than you will want to go to the base of Youkai Mountain and try to find a Kappa one probably will sell to you.". Yup I got all of that written every word and I even changed the conjunctions back into two words. Now she'll see how studious I am. But I doubt this will be enough to entertain her let alone prove to her how literate I really am. Kind of like when you get into an argument with someone you're close to and both of you leave unfulfilled. Except in this case the argument still isn't over and she's just waiting for the true end of my retort. I'm not one to disappoint even if they person is a stranger all thing considered.

One fifth of the way through the journey. I still am unsure on how to make myself proud. Should I go back to Latin and discus pronunciation and post fixes. Or should I bring up the altercation of English over time. No that's all to simple. Looking at this girl I know that she has some hidden intelligence. But in what? Is she a mathematical genius? Can she complete a jet engine all by her self? I don't know and won't know unless I prime my self with information on my target. But there are no openings. Fujiwara has been cool, calm, and collected for the entire time that I've know her which granted isn't very long. I'll prod her and see what I can find. "So is this all you do, you just walk people through these woods?".

"Yeah I don't have anything better to do so I might as well help people. Although I'm sick of people getting lost in here. I tell them time and time again that it is dangerous but they keep coming back for who knows what. It's not like this is the only place for bamboo in Gensokyo.". Oh, so we are in Gensokyo sounds oriental so I'm surprised I can understand them and less at the fact that they can understand me. I mean magic is real so maybe I've been hexed to understand and speak whatever we are actually speaking _._

Two thirds of the way through the journey. We haven't talked much since she told me about the various locations for bamboo. To be frank I don't really care to much about impressing Fujiwara anymore, when I think of it in depth it's just weird and obsessive. So I haven't even been thinking, just walking through the woods. In total silence too. Which is my fault when I think about it but she could be trying too. Maybe she is and is just as uninterested as I am. "So, how'd you get so strong, Fujiwara?".

"Well there could be a lot of answers to that. Some I won't tell you. Some I will. It all boils down to hard work even when it's hard or boring or painful you should keep going. Once you start the easiest thing to do is quit.". What have I started? This is starting to feel like some bizarre after school PSA. "But you're a spirit so you're strength comes from how strong people think you are. Although you shouldn't have to worry about that too much. As long as you can support a decent spell card or two and are really good at dodging there's no need for strength. I mean you have to be able to handle magic, but it really isn't too demanding if you are smart about how you use it.". Getting some great material here. Not sure where to start with application but who, ever does?

"Well I'm not some instructor or anything so those notes probably won't be good without context. Oh by the way, trip is over, I'm shoving you away from me, see ya' in a week.". She's as strong as ever. Luckily I've caught my self by painfully landing on my hands and knees.

"Oh Jesus ! Wait is there a path or anything?! She's gone she must have turned into fucking, dust in the wind to disappear like that.". Let us see, she said I should go to Kourindou. Though I'm not sure what that is so I'll just ask around. I already see a town right across from me. Thing is there is quite the river in front of me so I should learn to fly or find a bridge. But how do I fly it's like being able to move your ears. You know how to or don't so it should come easy right? Ah, now I'm slightly off of the ground but I can't fly right now, I don't have the balance. It's like riding a bike, sort of.

"Hey kid! You should get back to town! There's plenty of dangerous fairies and spirits that would love a bite to eat right about now. ". Shit, good thing he hasn't noticed that I'm not human

"Ah, thank you for the warning, I'm already heading back, sir.".

"I'm about to go into town. If I bring you down you should help me bring my stuff back. I'll show you around, and two people are harder to attack than one as far as fairies and the like are concerned. Sound like a fair deal?". He drives home a good point, if I were human, but getting me into town with more people increases my chances of finishing this business quickly. Then I can do my own thing or whatever since it turns out I can't go home.

"Alright sounds good. My names is Weber Fuchs, and your name is?". Even in a new world I'm throwing away the chance for a normal companion. Back in the real world I became friends with a bunch of criminals on accident. I feel like I'm about to make the same mistake again.

"Call me Hirohito, it's what most people call me. They think it'll be less disrespectful and I guess in the long run they're right. Only because I've grown accustomed to it. It's like my nickname at this point. Grab those bags won't ya'?". So he says it's not like I have any other plans. God, these things have some heft to them. "Are you alright kiddo? Those bags come to about 58 kilos together.". Well that's a surprise I hope I'm not to obviously a dangerous spirit. I'll play this off with some extra finesse.

"Well I'm a good bit stronger than I look. It's only normal for you to be surprised. The trick is to life with your legs and all at once.". Convincing enough, at least it would be to me. This guy hopefully won't poke or prod any more than he already has.

"If you say so, I'll have you carry those things to town. Try not to drop them though those are very expensive stones. It was scary enough getting them back here, and it'll be hard getting them back to town if any pests are lurking around.". So he is some dangerous freak. I'll go along with it by playing innocent, or and this is a big or, I am in some sick game of hot potato that is planned out in case any one new has arrived. Currently I'm hoping for the latter, then this would at least be a game. A way for the big wigs to scare me straight. "Hey! We're moving out so let's hurry to town before the sun sets."

"Yes, sir!". Now I'm going along with his absurd plan as if he's my old mentor. This guy is for sure bad to stick around but I'm a spirit so it'll be fine as long as I don't get wasted by random magic again. These things are starting to weigh me down. I thought I'd be fine but my confidence is draining rapidly. Not that I'm tired, My body just feels like it's in a state of slumber. Almost as if I'm asleep it's just so relaxing and warm. Or like when you get a numbing shot at the doctor. Well I guess those two feelings are pretty different. So whatever I guess I'm just an idiot who doesn't know what he's talking about.

"Alright, Web, can I call ya' Web? I gonna call ya' Web. Put these on, we have to look like farmers so we don't get any strange looks. Trust me, I do this all the time.". That phrase, now that puts me on edge. Things like that normally end up on someone's tombstone. I just hope it won't be mine.

"Why are we hiding this stuff anyway? What exactly are these?".

"Well I feel like you're too deep in to turn back now so I'll tell you. This stuff is opal but not any normal opal. This is a deposit that had surfaced around those geysers that are powered by old hell.". What, how could there be an old hell. I always figured that hell would be in a different world I guess. Not that it was literally underground. "And so this bit of opal has been infested with the souls of sinners that left old hell. Now it has magical properties that are wanted for many charms. If crafted correctly you can also use these as bait to get hungry spirits in your home. A little fairy to help around or guard the house while you're away. Problem is spirit hunters don't like that too much. They always strut about preaching that, "Unless the spirit is known for helping humans do not employ or trick any to your benefit.". I know that it's a load of crap though.". No I certainly feel that they're right. If a rule like that has to be set up it is probably for good reason.

"I don't know if I want to help with this anymore. Sounds really not worth it to me." The spirit hunters might have to power to throw this guy in jail but, they most certainly have the power to kill me.

"Didn't you hear me, you can't leave this now. Now chin up we have to look like pleasant farmers that aren't breaking the law. Well not right now but we are at the gate so put on your best smile.".

Why isn't there a guard? What if some dangerous criminals trying sell illegal, magical artifacts stroll up?". Now I'll give him my biggest wink and hope he goes along with me. Or at the very worst doesn't bash me across the brain stem.

"Web, you _know_ that the guards are on the other side wait for the worst to happen. We don't have to worry about that though I would say my life has been the most peaceful time in Gensokyo to date.", my goodness he's a master at this. Those guards have no idea, they haven't even moved their old rifles. In fact those guns look like something I would see used in some old military museum. Maybe I truly had nothing to worry about. I really have jumped down the rabbit hole this time. I mean I say that but this town is a normal as it comes. There are food stalls, books stores, people quite unsurprisingly. I have to wait until this is done with to relax and ask for directions though. "Alright we're in this shop to our right. I'll do the talking, handling of the money, and tell you who gets what.".

It's been about two maybe two and a half hours and we are done. He gave me some over sized gold coin. Not as good as it sounds as he got about seven, I'm not sure on an exact number I wasn't really focusing on him the whole time. Of course I don't know about this currency at all so maybe I'm just being a pessimist.

"Hey Web thanks for shutting your mouth for as long as you did, some people just don't know when to stop. I know I said I was going to help you out but, your payment is about all that help amounts to.".

"I couldn't care less man, I got what I need I'm going to go find a place to sleep. I'll try not to spend it all in one place.". I want to try to find a place as far from this guy as possible. Everything was to clean for this to be some failure's last hope at life. He's been doing this far to long. I just hope that a random guy dressed in all gray isn't to obviously a suspect for anything and everything that could happen at night.

"Excuse me, sir but, have you seen a man named Hirohito about tonight? I hear he's back in town.". Must be another magic shop owner from the ways she's dressed, she also has some ying-yang orbs floating with her.

"I heard someone say my name? Sorry but I'm all out for today so just-". That's when three red hot needles, about the size of someone's forearm all pierced Hirohito. He would have made noise, I'm sure of it but, his wind pipe was ruined. Even if it wasn't he would have to be louder than the sounds of his sizzling skin and blood. He twitched and squirmed for about three seconds, then he stopped moving, and finally his body was burnt to ash from the inside out.

"When you break the rules, I have to make sure you pay the price. Now, mister, are you also a Jinyou, or are you trying to become one?". Well it seems like it is now or never the truth has to come out. As soon as my voice starts working again.

"Wait just a minute I know this seems like I'm the bad guy. I not though really I'm just a doppelganger." Her face hasn't changed I guess that didn't help at all. "I mean, uh, well-".

"Prove it, that you're not that bad guy.". Wow, she's commanding.

"I just showed up here a a week ago. I got caught up in that guys scheme to sell opal. I swear I'm just an oblivious spirit!". Raising my voice is the best way to get my point across if I've learned anything from life.

"Oh so you're a spirit? Why not just fly away from the guy, or kill and eat him then? I believe you I know you're not lying but for your first offense to be in the human village and helping a villager break the biggest law there is? You seem a bit to stupid or cocky.". Crap now I've really dug myself six inches deep. But I'll get out of this. If I remember correctly I can set up a duel for my survival. "Don't worry though I can see you've only made a mistake. You can stay here for a while but, you have to take the blame for this man's death.".

"Sounds fair.".

"Wait, are you sure?".

"Yeah I have these anti-depressants so I'll find an inn to sleep and eat at and just leave after I get some info or map. I mean if my point in being in this world is to be hated and get beat up then so be it.". I hope she backs off now or at least shows me some kindness.

"Well if that's how you see it then I'll show you an inn. You should tell me your ability while we walk. I can't really trust you yet, I'm sure you understand.". Yeah I guess I'll just bullshit her for my ability since I don't even know it that well. It's been a long day. Let's just get this over with. Maybe tomorrow I won't have to be lead by the hand like some child.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

 **The Search for Monitors**

The Sun and Moon have both left the air space of Gensokyo. So now I'm leading this lady, by the name of Reimu Hakurei, to a place that I can't find. She says it's to dark for her human eyes, so I have to lead the two of us around. It could be worse, I could be dead like my good buddy back there. I tried to ask her why she didn't just kill me out right like she did with him, I never got any concrete answer. Always some muddled response about the rules and balance of Gensokyo, also she wasn't certain I was also a Jinyou. So she decided to ask me first, so I guess I got lucky all things considered. "What's the place called again? I've not been paying much attention."

"It's called, "Animal Shelter". You shouldn't miss it.".

"Oh really? We passed it a little bit ago.".

"I'm not being serious. Any inn will do just act human.". I'm sure that I added enough inflection to my voice to be as sarcastic as her. Maybe she was playing the straight man to my too stupid to be real. But, speak of the devil, two inns are in sight. Both directly across the street from one another.

"Hey we've two options, The Good night, and The Good Morning. Which is better?".

"Why would I know? But from the sound of it you should go to the good night, spirits are night creatures.". I don't think that's how it works but I'll just go along with it. She hunts guys like me so I'm sure she knows what she's talking about.

"Are you coming in with me? I'd like to repay your kindness, you know the whole not killing me right off the bat. But I only have one fat gold coin so once I get change I can give it to you.". I hope I'm not coming off weird that's usually how my attempts at kindness go. I feel like it's because of how my idea of fairness is pretty much just eye for an eye. It would be like if you got a card, so you sent back a thank you card. But instead of the interaction ending there another thank you card would come back to you. So then you send one back and so on and so on. I don't think that will happen with this of course.

"You can just drop by my shrine next time you're awake, be sure to leave plenty.". Leave what exactly? Is what I would've said but with that she's gone I hope I don't get on her bad side. She seems pretty nonchalant but, can be pretty commanding.

"Hello is this place open? I need a place to stay for the night.". Looks like this place is starting to open up luckily for me.

"Sir, I'm sorry but were getting everything ready for the work day. It's six in the morning. I can get you a room but we're full from the night before.". Man have I really been awake for that long I guess this is what not being human is all about.

"Yeah that's fine I'll just stick around until a room opens up.". That sounds good as long as I interact like this there is no telling me and anyone else apart.

"Are you new in town or are you from the outer world? I don't think I've seen you around before. You know us villagers don't have to protect you from the hungry beasts out there.". Oh yeah I'm not only in a gray track suit ever since the whole watching some die part of last night. My pants also have a large hole from getting my leg getting torn to all hell. Let's just say I wouldn't trust myself around my own house.

"I've lived out side town for a long time, and these clothes have seen their fair share of close calls. I'm sick of living the hard life, you know? Now I'm just moving to town where I don't have to worry about getting attacked late at night.". Good thing I have my hood up or this receptionist might see that I'm sweating bullets. But will that really kill the conversation? I hope so, it was a very half baked excuse in my opinion but I didn't have any thing better to give her.

"Well you should still be vigilant. There are spirits even within this inn, I'm sure of it. Not to mention all of the spirits that are hanging around the town. I doubt you'll be eaten but, they might annoy you.". I was able to change the subject. So I guess all's well that ends well. But I feel like that won't be the end of this encounter. No one has left their room yet and I've yet to see any sign that something like that will happen soon. I'll just stay silent. The receptionist will see that I'm very tired. I mean I still don't really feel tired the way I would when I was human. I could probably keep going all things considered. It's more like I could run a mile but, don't talk to me. You won't get a response, I'll probably start slurring my words soon. "Sir, are you awake?".

"Huh? Uh yea. I'm ready for anything.".

"Well your room is open and clean. You went very still, so I let you sleep a little.". Man, time must have gotten away from me. I just have to make to my room without causing a scene.

"Alright, here. Just take all of this.".

"Sir, are you sure? This could pay for a weeks stay."

"Don't. Speak. Thank you and all but, I'm very tired. Good night.", or good morning in this case.

Oh man this place is cozy to the extreme. Small and warm, yet surprisingly open because the room lacks a kitchen. I'll just take one of these butterfly dream pills and sleep for longer than I should and wake up angry at myself. Or maybe I won't, these pills are supposed to help you feel better though I'm not really sure what that means. It has dream in the name so it might change how I dream. Though that wouldn't make any sense. Is it possible to force a certain hallucination? Probably not, but I'm not a doctor so why would my opinion even matter?

Man I take it all back. The butterfly pills are great. I felt like I was really there, the sensations of wind against my wings, and the pollen I ate. It wasn't that pseudo feeling you get in dreams either. Those feelings that don't make sense when you wake up and think how it would actually feel. It really made sense. What other wonderful leaps and bounds has medicine made, I wonder? But I really did sleep too much. I can see the sun peeking some far off mountain peeks. I guess I'll ask some staff here if they know about Kourindou. I'm sure people will know about it, if it sells technology than it will probably have no competition out here. Then again I have no money now. So I'll do some odd jobs or, if I'm lazy enough just try to strong arm something from the store. No wait then that crazy girl will come destroy me. I'm sure I'll figure something out. Good bye room, I'm off on another adventure. One that will probably end with magic destroying something most likely a living thing.

"Mister, are really leaving? The sun is setting maybe you should stay here for a little longer. You didn't even leave you room for the whole day. Could it be you aren't feeling well?". Well that is nice of this girl to say but... wait the sun is setting? I guess my window was facing west.

"It's whatever, ya' know? I can see in the dark anyway.". Oh my god, did I really let that slip? No one normal says that, this girl looks pretty young though so I might still have a chance to play it off like I'm trying to scare her. "After all the best time to eat people is at night, right? Don't worry though, you're too kind and cute to be eaten by the likes of me.". That sounds like something a spirit would say. I'm boasting about my ill-intent, while also boosting her confidence in away that looks like I'm trying to manipulate her. She isn't taking like a joke and is instead shaking. Which in retrospect I guess makes sense, she does look really young. I didn't get my intended reaction but maybe this will all still work out. "Hey are you okay? Your face is really pale, you should drink some water an-.".

"Wou- Would you like to hear a riddle?!". I don't know where this is coming from but as the bad guy in this situation I'll spoil her for the time being then rip all my kindness away at the last second.

"I'd love to. Fire away.".

"The uh, The dad frog says, "ribbit ribbit". The mom frog says, "ibbit ibbit". So then what does the baby frog say?!". Oh I actually know this one.

"It doesn't make any noise, it is just a tadpole.". I bet she didn't see that one coming. This is where I show my fangs and she realizes I'm not her grandmother. Actually no that's weird. It makes me sound like a hypocrite, I mean I just told her I won't eat her. But I didn't have any other fairy tale in my mind at the time. I'll have to accept my mistake with a little slap on the writs, from myself obviously. It's not like she can hear what I'm thinking.

"Wait I thought if you confuse a spirit, with a riddle, then you can run away. Why didn't it work on you?".

"Well, for one, I knew the riddle. Secondly I not actually a spirit. You can try again, if you'd like? Another time would be better for me though I have to get to a shop called Kourindou. Do you know where it is?". I hope she'll know, or at least tell me about it.

"Wait so you want to go to that old half spirit's store where he sells junk he doesn't know how to use. And when does figures out how to use it he just keeps it for him self.". Jeez kids can be so cruel, at least she isn't talking bad about me.

"Yup that's the place. Now if you could tell me where it is.". So she is willing to cooperate. But children have a very tit-for-tat style of fairness. So I guess I'll soon be indebted to another person. But I'm sure she won't ask for anything out of my power. "I'll even reward you for being a good girl and telling me right now.".

"Oh I know, you'll take me with you and I'll lead the way. That way I finally get to see what it's like.". Hmm, this sounds stupid. I mean I need to know where it is but "taking" her with me a paramount to kidnapping. But I let her decide where we end up. If her parents get the wrong idea I'll be run out of town. I'll just ask them first. Even if they say no I'll just fly me and the girl out of this town before they can do anything to stop me. But I did just tell this girl I wasn't a spirit. Well maybe I'll tell her I can just fly. I mean that red and white lady could.

"Well if you say so. And your parents agree of course.".

"Oh, we can't tell them. I've asked time and time again. They always say, "No, leaving town is too dangerous.", like, yeah right. I know but you've lived out there for so time, I've been told.". Now white lies are coming back to bite me. Well whether or not what I told the people working here was white lie is yet to be decided. I hope that this is all that happens from that. "Hey are you even listening?".

"Sorry I got lost in thought. But I'll take you, it's only fair of course." I guess I have childish sense of fairness as well.

"Good I hope that I can ask the old man there to make me some type of weapon for spirits. I hope he can at least give me info on what to do to them. Ya' know I'm trying to become a spirit exterminator when I grow up. Or at least protect my family, lots of people from the edge of town go missing when they grow old. So I want to be able to give my parents a trump card. Their own little safe haven.". Aww~ now that's sweet of her. Wait a minute doesn't that mean she'll fight me one of these days. I guess I was right in saying that white lie needs time on the judging of how, "White" it really is. At this rate it will be blacker than the night sky. She'll find out soon though and she won't have the power to take any unnecessary revenge. And as she grows she'll learn of my circumstances when I said what I did. She'll forgive and maybe even forget. She might base her whole character around this one thing and swear for revenge but, I have no ill will so I doubt it. "Okay we're leaving. Right now, right?". That definitely sounded more like a demand than a question but I'll just agree and have her bring me where I need to be.

"Yeah, yeah I'm all over it, okay?".

We've been walking towards the edge of town for a little bit. I should try to change things for the better while I still have the chance. I still don't know how lethal these spell cards of mine are. "Hey are you sure you want to leave in the night? We don't know what we might run into.". And I'll be shut down in one response because I know it's better to try not to convince people in real life. If you want to convince someone you write a thesis. Or something along those lines.

"Well I can't go back now. I just hate half-assed things.". Yeah see, I can't possible beat out such an opinionated argument. And now I'll pay for it. I mean I'll just blast anything I see with my second strongest card. Then move on in a random order. But what if that doesn't work? I hope that I won't run into such a big wig where that would end up being an issue. "All right we're there!".

"Really? I don't see it.". We're at a fork in the road so I guess maybe the store is hidden by an illusion to keep evil spirits and the likes out.

"Yeah, I know. The wind blew the lamp out. We have a straight away though we just have to be quick. Just take my hand, mister big strong man.". I feel like no wind made it deep into the forest and this is some sick joke.

"No thanks I can still see fine. My family has always been really sensitive to star light so I, uh, can still see.".

"If you say so, but I can't see so grab it anyway.". Oh yeah she's human. I was never a lady killer. I'll be sensitive to touch and my mind might wander. This spirit body isn't human though so maybe it's like a blank slate. I'm in a baby like state unaware to the feelings of others. What could I lose? Just going for it will be a wild ride, something I didn't get the chance to do in my first life. I was wrong. I'll admit it, my pride is not so thorny that I can't swallow it. I can't handle it. My face is kind of red and if she notices then my face will get really red. I just have to play it off like I'm supposed to be red. I got sick from a food stand, or I'm really hot. Both are plausible and normal things people say in their day to day. But who knows maybe she is also embarrassed, she can be my novel first love. I doubt that the way she asked for this very situation. Although don't all teenagers feel this way? Every teenager thinks that their innocence is an emotional baggage that they must remove from themselves. So seeing how this feeling of warmth should be accepted and dare I sa-.

"Hey, you in there?".

"Yeh-yeah?!", now that's what I call smooth. The stutter and heavy breathing should have her swooning. If she isn't ready for this happy, youthful relationship now, then I don't think she'll ever be. I guess it's finally time to leave myself the, "Don't try to be cool." note. I think everyone should follow that rule or at least try to.

"I don't know if you're being weird on purpose or not, but we are here. The legendary magic shop, Kourindou.". So we are. That ends our hand holding which is for the best, my cool, calm, and collected facade was really dripping away. If I really take a look around this place it sure seems to have all the modern technology I assumed it would. But it is all strangely laid about like the person running this place only has one or two each item. Or like he doesn't even know what to do with this stuff. It's all only slightly disappointing.

"Oh, so you two are actual costumers? My apologies I though you were just a different pair of people. What have the two of you come for today, and so late in the night as well.". I guess I'll let her do her thing while I just look for some monitors.

"Well you see sir, I'm in the market for a magical weapon. One that will let me protect my family. I'm not looking to start any fights, something like that, ya' know?. Ah there is one, and make that two, three and that's about it by the looks of it. Not as many as I hoped there would be. It's not like I have money anyway. This might be a blessing in disguise.

"I have an item on me right now that can calm any spirit. It appears as a normal talisman, but in actuality it cast a safe zone that relaxes spirits. You can't use it in a fight but if you're running away then they can't really stop you from using it unless you are already pinned. I can use it now but without any spirits or fairies around all you see is the magic itself. After all it doesn't affect humans.". Man she sure is fast at taking my time. I'm impatient but, also to passive aggressive to speak my feelings. So I'll act like I haven't found what I want and keep looking around.

"Really? Thank you, how do I use it?".

"Just channel a bit of magic into this and it will activate. You can make it stronger and larger depending on how much magic you let flow into it.".

"Like this?". Oh wait a minute, isn't this a terrible situation for me? I'll just take a breath out side.

"Hey guys I think I'll be outside for a little bit, for some fresh night.. air.". Oh god, I'm not making it out of this one.

"Oh my goodness! He just passed out!"

"Well, he must be a forest spirit of some kind. Did he trick you in some way? Into thinking that he was your friend?"

"What, no no. Everything seemed perfectly normal we came here from an inn my family runs. He didn't even try to attack me when our lamp went out half way here."

Since you don't even have an escort home now you should stay the night. I'm sure some troublesome spirit hunter will show up some time tomorrow to bring you back to the village safely."

"Alright if you say so Mr. Shopkeeper."

"... Hello?". Oh man I just passed right out. That charm is really dangerous. But everything is still in my capable hands. I just need to quietly get up and then, uh get up? I can't move, in fact opening my eyes alone feels like trying to push a car through the snow. "Hey why can't I move? Shopkeeper? Girl whose name I don't know? Anyone home?".

"Listen up, nameless beast.".

"Oh I have a name it's-".

"Shh, I being cool for the crowd, okay?". The two people in this store besides us counts as a crowd? I've meet another scary one. Dressed in all black and white. Looking like some fairy tale witch, well her clothes are fairy tale. She is in fact young and very healthy from the looks of it. "What you are in right now is the famous, and unbreakable Marisa seal!"

"I've never heard of that. And besides didn't you say you were going to try something Alice taught you?". Ah, so when the shopkeeper said that he though we weren't costumers. This must be what he was expecting.

"' _Taught_ is a strong word, don't ya' think, Kourin? I more or less just borrowed a useful book she wrote.". Man, the red-white is scary because she means business. This one scares me because of how little business she means. She is pretty strong, at least that's how this seal makes me feel. Though now is a wonderful time to test my ability. It's reflection so I should be able to pass this feeling onto her. Alright I can feel the magic going, and I can feel my power coming back. She still seems fine, but I can move now I think I'll escape and then come back for the monitors. "And where do you think you're going?".

"Well uh, I'm just a bit too strong for something like that. So it didn't work on me!". Maybe I can lead her back into the seal. After all, traps only work when someone steps in them. So maybe I let myself out and then rearmed it. **Slam!** Dear God, why me? This is the second time where I have felt heavy blunt force trauma with the addition of second degree burns. A large old timey radiator is in the middle, let me repeat, the middle of the store."Why!? Why?".

"Just too strong, huh? Now how about we just have a good danmaku duel.". Looks like I can't avoid this I hope my spells will have enough bite to match my bark. "Let's do a quick one card duel!".

"Alright prepare to be... uh challenged, maybe.". Yeah now if I lose I won't seem like an ass, just a weakling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mighty Humans**

I seem to have gotten myself in between a rock and hard place. If I stay and fight I might not be able to climb out of this debt. If I run I'll be put to sleep again, then who knows what next. So I'm staking everything on my best card, True Reflection: The Golden Mean. Yeah, the name sounded better when I was still bound to a hospital bed. I feel like I had so many better options for names and spell ideas. This one just traps my opponent in lasers that bend at the correct time so that the laser matches the golden mean. While my opponent is trapped, the lasers then break apart into little bullets which I would describe as hard to dodge. Of course there is a fail safe, but I'll save it for later . I don't know what she is going to do. So I might not need the fail safe, so then why worry about it?

"Hey! Just so ya' know I'll be using Master Spark!". Well know I do know, except Master Spark means nothing to me. With that though, she's up in the air ready when I am I suppose. I'll get it started right away.

"Just so you know this is my first duel. Let's make it count, all right?".

"Wow, your first duel, I hope it's worth it.". She sure is confident. I'll put her to the test, but if I win does it even mean that much? She brought up she was a human, but all the scary people I've run into are humans.

"I guess I'll go first?". We haven't done anything but float for a while. It's starting to get awkward. I mean I still don't really know my way around when it come to interacting with people normally, but magical duels add a whole other level of complications.

"Okay I thought you were just making a plan. Shoot and I'll move, in a flash!". Is that supposed to intimidate me? It just sounds weird you know what it's whatever I'll just start this with a band and end it with a fizzle.

She's already caught, but she's handling it really well. The fail safe will activate on the second round of lasers. Which I guess I need to explain now. The fail safe it a reflective border that I put around my opponent. They can rush out of it, but will have to run into a hail of bullets to do so. If they elect to stay inside the barrier bullets will fill it and bounce around them. Leaving little room for mistakes. In theory at least, and that theory is about to be tested.

"... Did I get her?". My spell is gone and she is no where to be seen. So I'll just fire some lasers behind me. I feel like lasers are just the best option they're big and fast, yet also are around for a long time. Ah she is behind me and now I've-

"Master Spark!". So she says, but I'm merely surrounded by harmless light. Oh never mind I've been blasted out of the air by a faster than sound beam. Quite the spectacle in the end, at least I lost to something cool. Sadly my clothes are in even worse condition now, if I end up with money I'll ask the shopkeep to fix them up. "Ha I told you, you stood no chance against me.".

"Excuse me, shopkeep, how much would five computer monitors cost me?". Back to business.

"I can give you a good price, I would have to grab two more to have five though so the price just went up.".

"Don't ignore me. I pretty much just saved a human from getting eaten.". Jeez, you just have to tell her how great she is. Some people are just like that, but everyone has a reason for being the way they are so I'll stop judging for just this once.

"Yes black-white, you are very skilled.". That's sounded very half assed. Like when You are forced to apologize to someone in elementary school. I didn't mean for it to sound that way. It's just what happened.

"Not from you, Kourin! I just saved you and that girl from the village. Where's the appreciation?". Oh well that's understandable. I was confused why she would want it from me.

"Well Marisa, all you've done is hurt a paying costumer. And after this you'll go inside and make yourself at home, whilst buying nothing.". Man this seems like I just entered a failing marriage or something. I'll just use the mood to air out my laundry as well.

"Sir, I'm sorry to tell you but I have no money. I do have some info on the outside world however. After all you have all this merchandise yet none of it is in display mode.". Of course none of it is there is no electricity in that building. The only thing I saw working was the radiator and that ran on oil. "So I'm not really a, _paying costumer_ , per say. Would you like to talk inside?".

This is a nice place. It seems no matter how much this shopkeeper dislikes anyone who comes in here he's fine with them going into his kitchen and drinking tea. That girl he just told off is relaxing in the back room, so I guess they might like each other? Who knows, not me, certainly. "So, what you're saying is that you're actually a spirit from the outer world? If so then I am willing to trade for information. But I won't give you what you want. Maybe one monitor, I might also tell you where you could find some monitors.".

"Yes, I am. If you think about enough anyway.". Well if I think about it, then I really am not a spirit and I am not from the outside world. As the doctor said I was pretty much born here. I still have memories of the outside world though. I'll just lie to everyone I met because I, um don't like myself? Or is it that I feel less because I don't have a unique quirk? Why am I lying about this? If it really mattered I'm sure I would have been reprimanded by now. "So um, I've been looking at this computer for a good bit and it seems fines all the wires are present as are the inner parts.". Well I haven't really, but it only takes a few seconds to see if something works. "I just have to wire this up. Hey, speaking of where is the electricity in this house?". This seems to be the biggest issue, I'm sure it has to be somewhere. I was never good at finding things.

"Electricity, yes I've heard the word. I would even go so far as to call myself familiar with the concept. For now I would like to use Marisa's Mini Hakkero. Go grab that and the girl you brought here. She has to pay me for the talisman. I'm assuming she is going to buy it.". Well I suppose it'll be good to talk to that inn girl again. We'll get back on even ground and everything will be fine. Unless she doesn't let me stay in my room at the inn.

"Hey Marisa, I need your Mini Hakkero. Also inn girl, where are you, Shopkeep needs his money from you.". It seems they're already deep within this store. I can smell deep green tea, and some wonderful vegetables caramelizing. I guess one of them is busy. That witch doesn't seem the type to just start cooking out of the blue so I guess I'll get the pay later.

"My Hakkero? For what, you're sounding like some sore loser trying to play a prank on me.". Well I guess she's not rambunctious. Which is unfortunate in this case.

"Shopkeep said he needed it, so we can get the computer up and running.". I hope she's as reasonable as she is with keeping her stuff when it comes to sharing.

"Alright, but get the girl from the village to watch lunch for me then. I gotta see this." Wait so she was the one making lunch? So what is the inn girl doing? When will I care enough to learn her name? Eh, whatever I probably won't see her again after this.

Time for the big show. "What you do is you hook this to this. Then you press power and your set.". This better work or I'll look like a dumb ass and lose my chance to get the monitors. Wait it's actually booting up, Windows 98, what a classic. I think, I never really used it. It doesn't seem to have a password either. I really lucked out on this one.

"So how does it work? I've been told they can gather information at incredible speeds but how does it do such a thing?". Oh yeah, I guess it's time for the let down.

"Well it does that by connecting to the internet. And seeing how we're in our own world I doubt we can even access the internet there is. Not to mention the additional power and resources that would take.". You ever give a big class presentation, and then mess something up. I mean everyone messes something up in a class presentation. But I mean really mess up. Then you feel someone's glare, from somewhere in the class room. It might be the teacher, it could be your friend in that class for all you know. Next thing you know you're frozen with embarrassment. Like a deer in headlights, you're just a kid so you don't know what to do. I'm feeling that right now. What do I say next? Maybe that information alone killed the conversation.

"Okay so what _can_ we use this for?" Even if what I'm about to say is a huge lie. I might get a monitor out of this. I hope that I can bullshit this just right.

"Well you can use it to document, it has many way to store letters, pictures, music, uh games. Well it'd be more of just a really personal journal. It can really only store words in it's current state. I don't see a way to get music and pictures on here just yet, my apologies I guess.". That was half baked, at best. I mean maybe he'll say, Well I have this blank right here so etc, etc, I mean if he doesn't it's not like he can get mad at me for it. He's real deep in thought so before I ruin anything I'll just put my self out there.

"Hey, you said you could tell me where to find monitors. Where do I find them?"

"Oh yes, yes, just follow the road up to a clearing in the woods called, Muenzuka. You'll know you're there when you see many poisonous flowers. You should be fine, after all, you not a human.".

"Well then I'm on my way. I'll be going back to the bamboo forest if you want to find me.".

You always feel lonely after something like that. I'm sure the next "person" I'll meet will be monsters that want to fight me for some lame reason. On the up side they'll most likely be no names with no power. Or they'll be extremely well known, in that case I'm sure I can just run away. It's not like I'll run into any more dangerous people like that red white. I got a map just before leaving, and I mean it's okay. I was never great with maps, much less bizarre, painted, calligraphy pen maps. I mean this thing is fucking a nightmare.

"Yo! Doppelganger guy! Wait up!". Oh god it's that witch again. I'll act formal and she'll leave because she'll get board, and be like, oh you're real lame, not like I care though. "You said that we can get that computer to work if we can get it connected to the, the uh, what'cha call it? Internet! The Internet, what is that exactly?". Dear god, I'm gong to be here forever.

"Well information in the form of electronic waves head to a server and come back with the info you wanted. Just kidding, I have no idea how it works. I wasn't a computer engineer or anything in the outer world. So all I could hope to give you are half baked explanations. I'm sure books explaining it better than I ever could have found their way into this world. All you have to do is find them.". Fingers crossed, that might've worked. This one sure seems set in her path though. Oh I know I'll just walk away like I think the conversation is over even though she is just thinking of what to say. Oh she just walked away as well. Okay I guess I just over thought the whole thing.

I just passed the lake on the map. I'm like half way there, and I've only been walking. This place must be smaller than I thought. I mean I haven't even been flying or anything. Just walking at a sub-par pace. I'll see a fairy or monster every now and then so it's not boring. I even tried to talk to a few but I guess they weren't up for it. They would either run away or shoot at me. I've been lucky though, no one has tried to eat me. If you don't count the attempts on my life that is. The only bad thing is that the humidity is really getting to me. Dry heat isn't to bad, but I can't stand wet places. I've been to a couple caves and they were always terrible. Don't get me wrong, the experience itself wasn't bad. The 99% humidity at all times was though. I'm still not to far from the lake either, I must be slowing down. I'll rest for a little bit in this shade. Or maybe I'm just not dressed correctly. I've still not changed clothes. This jacket is nice and all but I think I should just ditch it. Even when it's cold this thing never was great at stopping wing, even more so now that there are huge holes in it. Wait, oh god, I've fallen into some trap. I'm surrounded by pitch darkness. I think it wasn't even close to twilight, but now I can't even see. I'll just be alert. I still don't know if I'm just over reacting. I'm sure if I say I'm not human then whatever is doing this might stop. But something isn't right, this trap is too nice. I feel great being out of the heat and light. Maybe this is like the cheese on a mouse trap, If I speak up now who knows what might pierce through the darkness.

"Are you alright mister?".

"Wha- uh yeah. I'm just weighing my options, you know?". Wait who is this?

"Oh okay, I'm gonna eat you now.". Wait a minute this is the trap master!

"Wait, Don't I-", flesh and bone make the most peculiar sounds. Like for instance if jagged teeth began ripping and tearing the two apart they just squelch and grind. " Ah Fuck! I said, Wait!". She probably won't listen to reason I have about a few more seconds before she rips most of my upper arm away from me. I'll just blast a hole in her. Plan didn't go as intended She now has a popped lung and is squirming on the ground with a chunk of my arm in her mouth. At least the darkness is shrinking away. She is just curled up in her ball of darkness. Oh now she's spitting out my meat, she is even trying to talk. That hole in her lung isn't going to let that happen any time soon though. I mean she's a monster so she'll be fine in a minute, as will I. My legs just buckled on me from shock. So I guess we both get to lay here in pain. She has all the darkness, too. I mean in all fairness why would I even get any darkness. I just blasted a hole in her chest. Oh she actually is giving me some darkness. This must be her olive branch, and I gratefully accept. I guess I'll just rest here I mean the day is over anyway. I'll work all of this out next time I'm awake.


End file.
